


Good to Me

by wanderingsilverangel



Series: Seventeen Oneshots [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Alpha Jeon Wonwoo, Alpha Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Boo Seungkwan, Beta Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Beta Lee Chan | Dino, Beta Lee Seokmin | DK, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Omega Kim Mingyu, Omega Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Omega Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Omega Xu Ming Hao | The8, Omega Yoon Jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsilverangel/pseuds/wanderingsilverangel
Summary: Getting scared by horror movies is unpleasant, so I guess it's a good thing Mingyu has Wonwoo.





	Good to Me

A quiet purr rumbles through Wonwoo as Mingyu curls up on his chest for the obligatory movie night with their friends. It just so happened that the mix of alphas, omegas, and betas worked to where pretty much all of them are paired up. Well, aside from Chan and Seokmin. But they'll find someone, Wonwoo is pretty sure of it. 

Everyone but Wonwoo, Minghao, Jihoon, and Vernon is paying rapt attention to the TV as a cartoon that Soonyoung picked out. Currently, the omega is curled against Jihoon paying the TV his absolute attention. Wonwoo has always wondered about Jihoon. For someone who claims they hate skinship, he sure clings to Soonyoung a lot. 

Not really wanting to pay attention to the cartoon playing (it's one they watch nearly every month) Wonwoo lets his thoughts wander. They wander to Mingyu, naturally. Wonwoo finds himself thinking of all of their time together. Three years. Three years that have flown by so fast. Wonwoo remembers when he and Mingyu met back in college. Such simple times. Seeing how tall and strong he is, Wonwoo was pretty surprised to find the shy and giggly demeanor that Mingyu portrayed. He can't say he doesn't love it though. 

The movie finishes with a cheer from those actually paying attention. Which was pretty much just Soonyoung, Jeonghan, Mingyu, Joshua, Seungcheol, Seungkwan, and Jun at this point. As the credits roll, Jeonghan stands up from his spot against Seungcheol's side and stretches. 

"I'm gonna go get more food. Does anyone want something specific?" A chorus of negative answers come from the group and with that, Jeonghan goes to the kitchen to make more popcorn. With a look at one another, Seungcheol and Joshua follow Jeonghan like a pair of lost puppies. 

"What are we watching next?" Minghao asks. 

"Something horror. I need to get the fluffy cute crap out of my system," Jihoon says immediately. Wonwoo rolls his eyes because of course Jihoon wants horror. Wonwoo isn't opposed to it since he actually finds horror movies enjoyable. However, Mingyu absolutely despises horror movies. And Wonwoo doesn't like seeing his mate scared so horror movies with Mingyu are typically a no. 

"No!" Jun, Mingyu, Soonyoung, and Seungkwan all shout at the same time. Soonyoung glares at Jihoon and tries to wiggles out of his arms in protest. There's a smug smirk on the alpha's face as he locks his arms around Soonyoung's waist. Soonyoung whines and for a second, Wonwoo thinks Jihoon will relent. Nope. The alpha just places a kiss on Soonyoung's cheek with that smirk plastered all over his face. 

"I agree, let's do horror," Minghao says. Jun turns to look at him in disgust and attempts to move from the omega's arms. Despite being an omega, Minghao is just as strong as any alpha. Jun being an omega himself stands no chance against his mate's strength. It's a ridiculously funny sight to Wonwoo. Watching Jun struggle in Minghao's arms while the latter doesn't even glance at him is nearly as funny as it gets. 

"You're not gonna want to watch horror, right, Wonu?" Mingyu looks up at Wonwoo with pleading eyes. Wonwoo smiles and strokes Mingyu's hair.

"Well, I prefer reading thrillers as opposed to horror movies so, no. I don't particularly want to watch a horror movie," Wonwoo answers. Seokmin's head snaps up from his phone and he looks at them all with wide eyes. 

"Horror? Please no." The beta looks genuinely scared for his life at the thought of watching a horror movie. 

"We'll put in a vote," Jihoon says. He seems to have finally managed to calm Soonyoung down, though the omega still doesn't look happy about it. "Though, we'll have to wait for Jeonghan." He looks over to see Joshua and Seungcheol missing. Jihoon sighs but doesn't comment. 

"We're back. What are we voting on?" Jeonghan asks as he places bowls of popcorn spread intermediately around the room. 

"Whether or not to watch a horror movie," Minghao answers with a struggling Jun still in his arms. "I vote- okay, Jun, stop." Minghao cuts himself off to flick his mate's forehead and give Jun a quick lecture in Chinese. Whatever Minghao says, it makes Jun stop struggling in Minghao's hold. There's a pout on Jun's lips but he rests his head on Minghao's shoulder. Minghao cards his fingers through Jun's hair as he finishes his statement. "I vote we watch a horror movie since we just watched a cartoon that we watch pretty much every time we have movie night. Let's mix it up a little."

"I agree. We do watch cutesy romance or comedies most of the time," Vernon speaks up. 

"Okay, everyone in favor of horror movies put your hand up," Seungcheol says. Minghao, Vernon, Seungkwan, Chan, Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Jihoon put their hands up. "Okay, all in favor of not watching a horror movie." Jun, Soonyoung, Seokmin, and Mingyu put their hands up. "Wonwoo, Shua? What's you guys' vote?" 

"I don't really care one way or another," Wonwoo answers. Joshua nods in agreement. 

"Horror movie it is!" Jihoon cheers. Soonyoung growls at him and smacks his chest but he doesn't try to move. Jihoon smiles in victory and pulls Soonyoung closer to him. Mingyu whimpers slightly from his place curled against Wonwoo. Wonwoo kisses the top of his head and pulls Mingyu closer to him so the omega can bury his face into Wonwoo's neck. 

Jeonghan puts a movie in, Wonwoo wasn't paying attention to which one, before running back to his place on the floor beside Seungcheol. Minghao and Jihoon are paying extreme attention to the TV while their mates sit on their laps jumping at every sudden sound. 

It's barely twenty minutes in when Mingyu starts whimpering in fear. The omega buries his head in Wonwoo's neck while the alpha runs his hands through Mingyu's hair. The real horror hasn't even started yet but Wonwoo is already planning to pull Mingyu out of the room. Wonwoo just sighs and continues playing with Mingyu's hair. 

Mingyu is practically shaking half an hour later. Wonwoo whispers soft words in Mingyu's ear in an attempt to calm him down. It works until the next jumpscare where Mingyu tenses up once again. Wonwoo hates seeing Mingyu scared but he can't deny that Mingyu clinging to him for protection gives him a sense of pride. He's definitely happy that his mate feels that he can come to Wonwoo for protection but that still doesn't change the fact that seeing Mingyu scared doesn't give him a good feeling. 

Soonyoung's screech sent chills down Wonwoo's spine and raised the hair at the back of his neck. The climax of the movie startled nearly all of them (Jihoon and Minghao are the exceptions) but Soonyoung screeching scared the living hell out of everyone in the room. Wonwoo was worried the omega was actually hurt. 

Mingyu continues whimpering through the rest of the movie even though all of the scary parts had passed. Wonwoo continues to whisper to the omega but the comforting words don't seem to be doing their job. Wonwoo rubs soothing circles over Mingyu's back but there isn't much else he can think of to do. 

\------------

Due to tradition, they all pull out the mattresses and prepare for the monthly sleep-over. It's difficult to prepare for sleep in Jeonghan, Seungcheol, and Joshua's tiny apartment but they do their best. Their best happens to be pushing all furniture to the walls and filling the floor with air mattresses. The air mattresses all push together to form what becomes one massive bed big enough for the entire pack. Wonwoo always enjoys curling up with all of them piled together and Mingyu in his arms. Where he belongs, his wolf is always telling him. Wonwoo can't help but agree. 

"Does anyone have extra toothpaste? I forgot mine," Seokmin calls out sheepishly. Wonwoo digs through his bag and tosses the beta his tube of toothpaste. "Oh, thanks Wonwoo!"

"No problem!"

Things are passed around, as they usually are in packs, and it's not long before everyone is settled. Getting into the bed, it essentially becomes a free-for-all for the middle. Jeonghan constantly argues that he and his mates should be center because they always host the bonding day at their apartment but that typically doesn't work. Somehow, they always end up with Chan, Vernon, Seungkwan, and Seokmin at the center. Though, Minghao fights practically tooth and nail to get him and Jun there. Wonwoo and Mingyu just take the edge peacefully and watch the chaos. 

"Is everyone settled?" Seungcheol asks once everything settles down. A chorus of yes' comes from the group. "Okay, goodnight everyone."

With that, he turns off the lights and returns to the group. Jeonghan and Joshua immediately curl into him and everything is peaceful. 

It always takes Wonwoo forever to get to sleep. He can never seem to shut his brain off. So he often finds himself studying his mate. He'll sit there for hours just watching Mingyu's face shift as he dreams. He drifts to sleep eventually but it takes a while. 

It's only an hour or so after Wonwoo drifts to sleep before he's woken up by a kick to the shin. Wonwoo frowns trying to figure out what woke him up in the dark of the night. It doesn't take long for him to register the whimpers and whines falling from Mingyu's lips. Looking down at his mate, Wonwoo frowns even deeper at the fearful and pained look on his face. 

"Hey, Gyu, wake up," Wonwoo gently shakes Mingyu's shoulder but the omega doesn't stir. Wonwoo sighs. "Mingyu, get up." He still doesn't wake. Wonwoo shakes his shoulder harder, repeating his statement. 

Mingyu shoots up at the fifth time Wonwoo shakes him. The omega sits up ruler straight, a panicked look in his eyes. Wonwoo sits up next to him, nearly panicking himself at the tears that quickly start to fill Mingyu's eyes. 

Wonwoo is quick to pull Mingyu into his arms and letting the omega bury his face into his neck. Wonwoo doesn't speak in case one of the others wakes up but he pulls Mingyu close and rubs soothing circles on his back once again. 

"Nightmare?" Wonwoo asks even though he knows the answer. Mingyu nods but doesn't answer. "Was it about the movie?" Mingyu nods again. "You could've told me you were that scared by it. We could've left the room."

"Didn't wanna seem weak," Mingyu mutters. Wonwoo looks at Mingyu surprised. As far as he was aware, Wonwoo didn't think that Mingyu ever thought of himself as weak. 

"Mingyu, you're not weak. Far from it. If you don't like horror movies, then you don't like horror movies. There's not anything you can do about it." 

"Soonyoung and Jun stayed." Mingyu casts his gaze down, refusing to meet Wonwoo's eyes when the elder pulls him from his shoulder. 

"Soonyoung and Jun stayed because Jihoon and Minghao held them down and refused to let them go," Wonwoo says dryly. Mingyu's ears burn in embarrassment. Wonwoo pulls them back down so that Mingyu is pulled flush with Wonwoo. Wonwoo places a kiss on Mingyu's head. "Get some sleep. You don't have to be scared, I'll be here to protect you."

Mingyu smiles and lifts his head to kiss Wonwoo on the lips before tucking his head under the alpha's chin. Wonwoo smiles. No matter how many times they kiss, Wonwoo always feels that burn in his veins that came with the first time. He really hopes it stays that way. 


End file.
